dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Spear of Destiny
Recently the Spear fell into the hands of the Dragon King, however the Spear is now thought to be lost thanks to intervention by Wildcat and the Flash (Jay Garrick). -9 Final Crisis: Revelations During the events of Final Crisis, Renee Montoya (The Question) continues her personal vendetta to hunt down the members of the Religion of Crime, who have sworn to kill her for denying her role as their leader (after accidentally killing their original leader). The members are looking for the mythical rock which Cain used to kill Abel. Renee tries to fight off the members, although they actually do find the rock. Shortly afterwards, Crispus Allen shows up as the Spectre and informs her that it is her time to be judged. They are also in possession of the Spear, using it and the rock in a ceremony on Vandal Savage. Cain is then reborn in Savage's flesh. He then leads an army of followers to Gotham, where he managed to best the Spectre and plunge the weapon through him. This separates the Spectre itself from the spirit of its human host, rendering it a slave to Cain. Cain attempts to corrupt the Radiant, God's Spirit of Mercy, tempting her by offering the deaths of the killers of her human host. When the Radiant refuses, he has the Spectre utter the Anti-Life Equation, unmaking creation itself and rebuilding it in the name of Darkseid. However, the Question and Huntress managed to reclaim the Spear, though they incur serious injuries. The Radiant heals Huntress, but cannot heal the Question until the relic is purified of its taint, something that can only be accomplished by using it to heal a soul rather than destroying it. The Question does this by using the Spear to resurrect Jake Allen, the son of the Spectre's human host. This brings hope and peace to the spirit of Crispus Allen, who manages to reclaim control of the Spectre-force. He then uses the Spear's power to change the world to what it was, dealing absolute judgment upon Cain and his followers, except for the killers of Sister Clarice, the Radiant's human host, so she could forgive them before they died. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Sentinels of Magic, Gaius Cassius, Adolf Hitler, Dragon King, Vandal Savage | Powers = Metahuman mind control: Ability to control the minds of super powered individuals Reality manipulation: The spear gave the wielder the power to warp reality to their whim It also possessed extremely powerful holy abilities. | Notes = * On Earth-Thirty-Two the Spear of Destiny didn't really exist and was used as a cover story to prevent the Allied troops from learning about a German super code named Persifal (Otto Frentz) who could neutralize the super powers of others. *The Spear of Destiny appeared on DC's Legends of Tomorrow as a reality-altering tool capable of altering history without messing with the Speed Force and can thus help avoid incurring the wrath of Black Flash. As it does not tap into the Speed Force like other means of time manipulation, it is not capable of altering the history of its use, meaning that even if it was destroyed in an altered reality, time travelers can still prevent its use. * In the DCAU the "Spear of Longinus" was an artifact recovered from the Nazis by the Blackhawks during World War II, and stored on Blackhawk Island. Hitler believed it had the power to make its bearer invincible. It was subsequently acquired by the Blackhawks, who decided to keep it safe in a vault on Blackhawk Island, along with various other weapons & technology. Until it was later stolen by Grodd solely for decoration implying it had no powers. | Trivia = * | Links = }} Category:Earth-Two Category:Earth-One Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Magical Items Category:Weapons Category:1977 Item Debuts